


Three Hundred And Sixty Four Days

by IamLurking



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mostly M!KamuKaze, Pining, Pre-release and localization until ch. 5, Slight themes of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-following you, and i will do so for the one that is left, and all over again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets about both before, during and after the war. 
> 
> Spoilers for all three routes.
> 
> Mainly M!KamuSuzu.
> 
> Will always be marked as complete because i have no idea when i'll post another snippet at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen...i'm a sap and i'm dying for Suzukamu content so here have my small snippets. Also crossposted to my tumblr.

The cold bit fiercely into all but the thickest furs and jackets, even indoors the floors were almost icy and all rooms that had a fire going on had their windows fogged up. It was barely dawn but the stormy skies left no silver of warm light through, the windows of the room showing the landscape almost pitch black.

Normally he would be up at this hour and running errands before breakfast, but there was nothing pressing for that day and he couldn't very well move without disturbing the one using him as a pillow. Kamui's soft breathing tickled his collarbone, his hands clutching at the soft covers and Suzukaze's sleeping clothes. It was so contrasting his need to sleep all the time he could with the energy he displayed every day with all he met, although once he hit the bed he was out like a light again.

He lifted one hand to pat the soft hair brushing against his jaw and marveling at every single step that had allowed this to come true. Everything they had passed through seemed so far away in that moment, warm and safe inside but even still with sleep clinging stubbornly to his limbs, Suzukaze could remember clearly the first of many times his life had been saved.

In that dark throne room the purple glow of Ganglari first directed at him and then waving away the spells designed to end his and Rinka's life. All the back steps he took in an effort to not be overpowered by the flames enveloping his brother's sword, until he looked back to him.

He had been shocked in that moment by the determination in those red eyes. He was certain he would not let them die if he could, and even as the war progressed, those same eyes never deviated. Even if he was supposed to be protecting him, when he saw those eyes, they had the same determination and foolish desire to save them all. He made an amused sound at that thought, in the end he had indeed saved all of them, in more than one way.

“What is so funny?”

Kamui was rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand, shifting slightly now that he had woken up. As he did every morning without fail, he leaned and kissed the top of his beloved's head while whispering a good morning. The darkness left him unable to do more but watch the faint outlines of Kamui's face, and did not need to look down to feel the hand coming to entwine with his, holding his hand beneath his covers.

"I thought about our past." At this the young royal showed interest and angled his face to look directly at Suzukaze.

"It must have been really fond for you to laugh when it's not morning yet." His lips help a warm smile and he couldn't help but lean and kiss them for a sweet brief moment. 

"It is morning already my love, and i thought of how dearly i adore you."

 


	2. Fifteen Hundred Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-i wish to spend beside you every day, and yet i would be content for merely one of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yam beans are delicious please taste them, but look ok i'm used to eating them raw and im SURE there's a way to cook them with fish but i have no idea so forgive me if the option doesn't exist.

The water is cool and fish are waiting to be caught, swimming lazily by her ankles. Earlier she had asked Shinonome to teach her how to fish with a spear, that way she could better her aim while getting dinner.

All but her armor and leg underclothes on the grass were completely soaked, but at least the basket held a couple of fish. It was more tempting to just swim to the deepest part and transform to pursue and catch them.

Swimming or doing anything as a dragon was more fun than anything actually. The rush of freedom and power was exhilarating. If types of dragons existed, maybe she would be a water dragon, with how much she loved water. She noticed one fish slowing for a moment and observed it for a moment.

"Hah!"

She struck near enough to catch it on its side and hoisted it out of the water with a cheer. She turned around to drop it in the basket and was surprised by the ninja right in front of her.

"Ah!"

With a splash she lost balance and fell sitting in the water, but at least the lance still with fish fell in the river bank, it would have been a waste for the fish to escape in the water. 

"Seriously one of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack." Kamui sighed. Her fall would have hit Suzukaze but he and his reflexes were as good as always and she noted with a grumble he was still completely and perfectly dry. 

"I would hope not my lady, else who would catch our dinner dutifully?" Suzukaze offered with a straight face but it was a lie, she could see clearly he was struggling not to laugh at her predicament.

"You of course! You can just go to the market and we would have free dinner most days, you even have a gift basket today." Kamui laughed at the face he made and got up just before he got the idea to help her up, clothes could dry in an afternoon but leather wouldn't.

She pushed her hair out of her face and looked curiously at the basket he held to see who could she ask to cook it today. Her red eyes lighted up at it's contents and immediately got closer to examine each fat root individually.

"Yam beans! And they are really good looking, you must have run into luck today!" She held one above her eyes and returned, marveled at their size. "And they are so big, i wonder how many hearts you captured today ahah!" 

She felt a bit guilty of taking advantage of his looks and sending him frequently to the market but it was worth it to see both the extra rations and his pleased face when eating them, by someone who could cook at least.

"I bought them myself actually, though i did get lettuce as a gift again..."

The green haired man said and she looked up from the basket at that, surprised at the face he made. It was slightly sad? And now she felt slightly embarrassed at assuming before speaking, she should really mind her manners. 

Even if Suzukaze was her retainer, first and foremost he would be a dear friend and a cherished person to her, more than she might be willing to admit. She took a breath, what ifs would not help her and what mattered was the moment right in front of her.

"Fish is your favorite right? Earlier Shinonome taught me how to fish with a spear, i may have only caught a couple but i'm sure he and Kinu got enough to feed us all, what do you say if we make those yams with the fish?"

His face was bewildered for a moment but then smiled and agreed. Kamui felt her spirits lift up and sent him with the basket of fish to the kitchen while she gathered her discarded armor, watching his back get farther away by the moment.

One day, she would gather courage to examine her feelings more closely, and one day, she would find a moment to convey them properly to him, but until that day came, she was content with cherishing every moment that created a new memory between them.


	3. A Hundred Weeks To Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " and just as the new flowers bloom, my happiness grows with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if they aren't and won't be present in the language of the game itself i like the language differences that are present in the script and that Hoshido and Nohr indeed have two very different languages. 
> 
> Interestingly enough Lily of the Valley is called Suzuran in japanese. Lily of the valley also means happiness in flower language and is actually mentioned in a support involving Suzu, as he apparently tells this meaning to someone else. Higanbana is spider lily.
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments!

Mozume and Harold's new friendship had yielded fruits in more ways than one, Suzukaze thought at seeing the lush green growths in the garden while surrounded by them.

Since the Hoshidan villager had joined them though, there was always a patch of bright green in the castle grounds no matter the season and little by little he saw the interest in it grow, and slowly a bright multicolor patch grew at the edges, which prompted for an arrangement to decorate the inside of the building. Even now he regularly accompanied the maid when she asked for help in picking flowers to replace the ones that dried up.

Of course it almost always ended her covered in mud and him doing most of the flower picking due to her terrible skills, but he had figured that on the actual flower replacing work, if he held the vase or container himself while she filled it up and replaced the flowers, only one or two of them shattered every other week.

Speaking of...it was time to replace them, as he remembered the violets droopy when he had taken breakfast earlier this morning. Perhaps he could pick them efficiently and save the extra laundry. He couldn't remember how many times he watched her do the laundry almost perfectly only to by some blunder dirty it and have to begin all over again.

He wondered which ones to pick from the ones blooming at the edges of the field. Higanbana would look wonderfully in an arrangement, but wishing loneliness to the other soldiers didn't seem like a good idea. He picked one though, and observed it for a while. It reminded him of his lord's red eyes, and yet he couldn't imagine Kamui as someone lonely at all, not when his very smile attracted people to his side and cause.

'If anything, they mean rain is about to come in droves.' he thought while leaving the blossom in the basket. Autumn was around the corner, and the seasonal rains were expected any day, along with Kamui and his younger sisters playing in the storms.

A loud crash and yelling in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts and looked towards the armory. Felicia hadn't been in charge of it, so he wondered what could have caused the startling noise. A couple of moments later he heard a familiar voice that made him look up.

"Didn't i tell you to take care of yourself again Felicia?"

"Aaah I'm sorry! I saw that the top shelves were too dusty so i thought i'd clean them, i didn't mean to fall on you again!" In front of the armory (and him) stood a very dusty Felicia and a somewhat ruffled Kamui. His cape and hair showed patches of brown but it was nothing compared to the layer in the maid's clothes, face and hair.

"It's alright, though it'd help if you didn't try to climb three stools instead of waiting for a ladder."

"But i wanted to do my work quickly master Kamui! Though i just ended pushing the lances to the ground and all dusty uun..." Kamui just shook his head in amusement at her plight while dusting off his hair.

"Well we found a couple of steel swords stored there by accident, so you helped with our inventory. Now what do you say you go clean up right now? Saizou was looking for you a while ago. Said something about ice training?" Even from afar all and under all the dust he could see her pale noticeably and hurriedly said goodbye and retired.

He wondered how long would it take for his brother to catch up to her, when not doing housework she was just as fast as any of them both. He shook his head and wished him good luck in his mind, and then noticed the white blossoms behind the cluster of higanbana. He remembered having planted them in the first days he had stayed with the army and his care had gave fruits, as the first blossoms peeked in between the green and red.

Maybe he could find a good arrangement for them with the nearby foliage, and with that thought he started to pick and leave them in the basket.

"Oh, Suzu is picking Suzu!"

At the voice he turned around and looked up at Kamui who was in front of him, speechless at the bad joke. 

"Suzuran is the name you give to lily of the valley right?" Kamui explained at him with a big smile on his face.

"...that was... a really bad joke pffft-" He couldn't resist anymore and started laughing. Kamui sat down beside him, pleased that his joke had worked and looked at Suzukaze with a big smile until he stopped laughing.

"Hah...the characters for our names aren't nothing alike though, you know."

At that moment Kamui leaned closer and plucked a single bell with stem from one of the blossoms, silver ring reflecting the red and white flowers, and he was reminded pleasantly of the slight weight of the chain around his neck. He followed the hand until it came near his face and he stayed still. 

"Yes, but they sound similar enough."

Instead of touching his face, it went to his hair and he could feel something poking between his locks. He raised his hand and touched both Kamui's gloved hand and the small bell he had plucked before. 

"Besides you mean the same to me." His gloved hand took Suzukaze's own and brought it to his chest. His red eyes shone brightly but closed as he got closer for a kiss, and he leaned in, feeling warmth in his face that had nothing to do with the breaths across his face. 

Just a few weeks ago he wouldn't have thought this could be reality and yet the warm afternoon sun felt just as real as the lips on his own. The pink blush on his beloved's face was just as real as the fragrance of the flowers surrounding them and he felt inexplicably light at that notion. 

"We are the same to you?" He asked, feeling that his smile was impossibly wide in that moment. Kamui held his other hand and nodded, a gentle but joyful smile on his face.

"You both mean happiness to me."


	4. One Hour, One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-and one year to still realize how much you mean to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series might come to be almost M!Kamui centric and i apologize but there's so little M!Kamu/Suzu out there so i have to tip the scales.
> 
> I am trying to get myself to like Camilla just as much as i like the other royal siblings and this is my way of doing so but your supports aren't helping

It always amused Camilla the first time she saw a Hoshidan try to grasp the Nohrian-styled cups she used for her tea time. Of course it was returned to her the first time she took tea with her darling little brother after joining him, since he had been using such styled cups up to that point.

To this day Kamui was one of the few that could take any of the two styles without pausing to remember how to grasp the cup correctly, and Camilla found pride that she was one of those as well. It was an unusually cold day outside and with no fight in the near hours, most of them stayed indoors. She couldn't blame them, even in the inside of her quarters she felt a little chilly if she opened her window even a slight crack.

She had started to host her tea parties outside recently, with the growing size of the army, with the old comrades she remembered and new ones she gained, eventually the size of them was too big even for her royal quarters. She was glad she had chosen to take tea inside today, it wasn't cloudy, but there was only so much hot tea could do to chase the cold away if you were outdoors.

Camilla smiled to herself as she looked upon her selection of teas and remembered the last time she had a small gathering like this in her room. Her little brother's retainer was far too earnest for his own good sometimes, too similar to Kamui in some ways. Perhaps that is why he was one of the few people she absolutely trusted. She could always count on her brothers and sister's retainers on loving them as much as she did, and even more in the case of a few, smiling at thinking of the particular offenders.

The tea was set to be prepared by one of her servants, pastries already on the table while she patiently sat and hummed. She could see the outside gardens perfectly and the closed window let her appreciate the swaying leaves without shivering.

"My, i wonder if I could find a merchant around here that dealt with ornamental plants." She mused at watching the distant green blur of the ornamental gardens. Given the reduced population it wasn't surprising there was a reduced number of merchants and villages, but on the bright side more abundant nature was around.

She supposed she could task Flannel and the hoshidan villager to bring more from the nearby forests if it was necessary. After all, Elise decorating the halls was a tradition she was absolutely determined to let her keep.Suddenly a knock brought her attention to the door.

"Sister? Can I come in?" 

"Yes, yes of course! Let me open the door for you."

In front of her stood her dearest Kamui and she couldn't help but give him a good hug after greeting him. Pampering him excessively might be denied by him (which made her sad but it was his choice), but still she could hug him to her heart's content. 

Their meeting went uneventful for the most part. She had missed just to being able to spend time with her darling siblings but most of all with Kamui. She could steal Elise, Leon and even Marx sometimes unannounced from their duties, but seeing as Kamui was the glue that held this little ragtag army together, well, it was even difficult to catch a conversation at breakfast or dinner to say the least.

She was lazily biting a pastry when she spied a familiar wine scarf through the window. Apparently not everyone was inside shielding themselves from the cold.

"Oh my, I wonder what he could be doing outside with such weather."

"He shouldn't be outside in this weather, Elise assured me she was going to keep him in bed for a couple of days more." Kamui looked towards the figure outside the window and she noted how his brow furrowed and his crimson eyes reflected concern almost immediately.

"Elise is also busy with the recent cold that is going on, if he can walk already i'm sure it wasn't very difficult to escape from her notice." Sure enough she had seen him disappear once or twice when he came in the line of sight of a tea party. If Suzukaze could escape from the sight of more than 10 young women with their attention on him, it wasn't terribly difficult to think he snuck by her beloved sister.

"I know, but that last skirmish really surprised us with all those archers..." Her darling little brother looked slightly annoyed but still concerned and the basket full of fruits she could see him carrying didn't help to the ninja's cause. She had evaded those archers from hitting her wyvern but his retainer wasn't that lucky and saw perfectly when they hit him and knocked him to the ground.

Now that she thought about it, Kamui was right beside him when it happened and he was unusually fierce when confronting the enemy archers while he gave him a chance to retreat. Kamui stared through the window for a moment longer and then stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry sister, but I have to drag him back to the medical ward, or at least inside." Camilla sighed but she had taken a few hours of his time already. It wasn't enough, but she supposed she could do with that for now.

"Then give your big sister a big hug before you go so I don't miss you as much." Kamui looked about to protest but gave in and let her hug him. She was immensely glad she could compromise on this degree of affection, even if she couldn't pamper him to her heart's delight.

After Kamui left she stared at the window for some time and watched her brother's attempts at dragging the man inside. She imagined they compromised when she saw the basket change hands and was pleasantly surprised at seeing him try and adjust the other's scarf to protect against the cold more efficiently.

And here she thought Elise's would be the ones she'd have to take aside for a serious talk first. Camilla smiled, her little Kamui was growing up so fast in the good ways. 

* * *

"Master Kamui I assure you my shoulder has healed perfectly fine by now."

"Sure it has, just yesterday you still had a cast, now give me that basket." Suzukaze stared at him and Kamui stared back, refusing to give in. After a couple of moments he gave in and passed the basket to the young prince.

He knew he should keep resting but he felt restless after the third day in a row in bed. The man supposed a bit of fresh air for a short while would be good since he could walk already. The cold air reminded him of his village and got sidetracked seeing the tree full of pears ready to be brought inside, but he forgot Kamui was always in some part of the castle, overseeing the lands and he might have returned undetected if he hadn't took his time choosing which ones to bring inside.

He could breathe without twinges of pain now but he felt his breaths were slightly easier to take in without the basket and he wished he would heal completely soon. He wasn't of much use confined to a room while he healed and he disliked it enormously.

"Collecting the fruit could have waited a day or two you know." 

"I passed by them and they looked ripe enough, it seemed a waste to leave them for tomorrow." His lord's brow furrowed and he had trouble holding the red gaze directed at him. Somehow, he felt as if he was chided by those eyes by using that excuse and fidgeted with his scarf to mask it. 

"Speaking of, you shouldn't be outside in the first place and much less with only your scarf and without a jacket." Kamui stepped closer with basket in one hand and before Suzukaze could reply his scarf was tugged to cover him as best as the length of fabric could.

Those hands brushed against his shoulders, neck and jaw insistently, and since they were uncovered he could feel their warmth and slight roughness, already familiar to him since Kamui was used to displays of physical gestures in conversation. He felt unexpectedly warm however, and it remained even after those hands stopped adjusting his garments. Perhaps he was getting sick with the cold that was going around, after all he had been in close contact with them in the ward.

"Let's go inside shall we? We don't want Elise to pout more than she will already."

The warmth remained and even increased at seeing his lord's smile directed at him and he returned it, starting to walk beside him.

If resting enabled him to keep protecting him every day, then he would gladly wait whatever time was necessary to be right at his side again.

 


	5. A Fleeting Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-that encompasses all my love for you."

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay outside for long you know.”

Kamui only hummed in affirmation, still crouched in front of a mound of snow, sinking his hand and grabbing a handful, only to let it fall down again.

There was a sigh behind him but he didn’t pay it much attention. He was used to the cold and this was similar to the feeling he got from the lowest chambers of Krakenburg castle. He hadn’t gotten sick in all the time he spent in them for lessons and watching snow fall was much better than listening someone drone on about the family lines of the great great grandmothers of the Nohr nobles.

There was the crunch of snow as steps led away and he kept playing with the snow for a while. The steps returned and something thrown over his shoulders made him look up.

“A cape alone isn’t enough when it’s snowing.” There was a frown on Suzukaze’s face, him already bundled with a heavy jacket, scarf usually let loose on his shoulders now properly wrapped. Kamui sighed but smiled as he properly put it on and stood up.

The other came forward and adjusted the collar and the front ties while he stood still. His cheeks and nose were slightly pink because of the cold and mist came from his every breath. At least Suzukaze wasn’t overbearing all the time and for that he was grateful, at this point he had already given up on someone not looking after him like a mother hen.

“You know I’m not going to catch a cold just because I’m surrounded by snow.”

"Perhaps, but it's better to be safe than sorry. After all, it doesn't seem like you'll be coming inside soon." At that, Kamui took his hand, tugging slightly as he started to walk slowly, eyes taking in every detail in the landscape. From still falling snow, to dustings on bare branches and to the odd snowflakes that managed to land on Suzukaze's hair and clothes. It was a while until he spoke again, though they hadn't walked much to lose sight of the building.

"I hadn't had the opportunity to experience snow properly until now." The prince paused to turn to look at him. "I mean...I had seen snow and i had been in it, but never in a moment where it was appropriate to play in it. Snow doesn't seem really exciting after a while though." Kamui laughed, feeling slightly silly at himself but better. Suzukaze let out an amused sound and tightened his hold slightly.

"Then, shall I teach you to make snow figures?" 

"Really? But it snowed just yesterday, there's not enough for one."

"Well, not for a big figure, but enough to make one." This time Suzukaze tugged on his hand, let go when they were in front of a tree and crouched in front of the small piles of snow near the roots. He grabbed a handful and started to give it shape with his hands, Kamui watching closely the process.

"All you need for a snow rabbit is a handful of snow, leaves or grass and pebbles or berries." He explained while he kept giving it shape, now looking oval and compacted. He gave the small snow shape to Kamui to hold and picked small stones, placing them as eyes. There was still grass peeking in some parts and he picked it, placing it for the ears in the snow shape the other held, now vaguely resembling the animal in question.

"It's been a while since i made one though, it came out too big than it should be." 

"It looks good to me, but practice makes perfect, so I will just have to drag you outside to teach me when there's enough snow." Kamui's smile light up his entire face and Suzukaze considered his mission as complete. Just then there was a strong enough breeze to bite through his clothes and he shivered at the sudden cold, while Kamui was unfazed by it. How he could stand such cold, he didn't know and couldn't imagine.

"Maybe we should go inside, it looks like you might be the one to catch a cold if we stay out more time." Kamui laughed as he said that and helped the other stand up, still holding hands when they started to walk back. He left the small snow figure just in front of the entrance, since that way it would last longer, and just before stepping inside, he kissed his pink face for a moment. 

His gratitude at understanding didn't need to be conveyed with words and Suzukaze understood, smiling at the gesture and returning it before stepping inside.

Kamui had many half-experiences before, and he intended to complete them all, with the other man at his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is borrowing from the trailers scene where he meets Hinoka and it's snowing. Given that he was cooped up in the castle, i think this would be his very first time properly enjoying and exploring snow, even if it isn't the first time he's seen or been in it.
> 
> It's less than 2 months left to release date i'm dying i want to play already


End file.
